


Against All Odds

by SioDymph



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Implied Fiddauthor, M/M, but no blood, implied Stanchez, kinda gore, references to a bunch of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathematically, the possibility was an outlier of an outlier. Yet somehow Rick had found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short idea I got. Based off some posts I've seen by stanchez-sloppy-seconds on tumblr about Ricks finding Fords from other dimensions and none of them knowing their home dimension's coordinates. Check'em out! http://stanchez-sloppy-seconds.tumblr.com (And I made a teensy reference to one of cirilee's aus from tumblr too!)

There he was. After four fucking years, disappeared off the face of the earth and there he was. And alive. Looking like a raggedy, homeless mess and currently struggling to hold his own against two wild Flurpdops, but still alive and breathing. The fucking bastard.

He knew it was the right version of him. He'd run into so many others already. Some were too young, most ended up being too old to fit the timeline. Of course none of them ever knew where their home dimension was. Bunch of cocky assholes, acting like they were such fucking geniuses when none of them ever knew the coordinates to their home dimension. They could be back home literally in seconds if any of them had bothered looking up a few coordinates before jetting off into the multiverse.

Rick contemplated just sitting there and watching him fight more. See just how long he would last in this fight. He could already see his energy dwindling, and how one of the Flurpdops started drawing back and circling him, getting ready to go for the throat from behind. Just letting the poor bastard fight to the bitter-end until these two Flurpdops made him their next meal. It would serve him right, in a way at least.

But what then? What would leaving him to rot actually accomplish? Not to mention the promise he made to Stan...

So with only moments to spare before the beasts pounced on him, Rick intervened. A stream of lasers shot out from his guns and hit both Flurpdops and the two went down before they could even scream in pain. He of course looked absolutely shocked, spinning around trying to find the source of the lasers. Absolutely fucking clueless.

He looked even more surprised, when Rick stepped out of his hiding place. "Wait! Are you a Rick?"

A Rick? Where exactly did this guy end up in the past few years? Whatever, he didn't actually care. What mattered now was getting this numbskull back to his dimension and making sure he never tried to leave again.

"So..." Rick began, already knowing the answer to his question. "Where are you from?"

Instead of the sunken-helpless reaction he was expecting, he got a much more exasperated one. "Look, if you're gonna give me the spiel about knowing the exact coordinates of my home dimension, I've already heard it. Several times! I get it, I'm an idiot for not checking before but I still don't have them!"

"Oh, just so you know it's Earth Dimension C-412."

"What? How would you-"

"Cause we're from the same dimension asshole."

There it was. That pause where he just let it sink in. There was suddenly a wide mix of emotions running across his face. Surprise, some doubt, lots of confusion, most of all was that fucking slice of humble pie finally being shoved in his face. Fucking finally. Been waiting for a moment like this since college. Oh yeah, this was much better then leaving him to be slaughtered.

"Rick? Is it really you? I... I haven't seen you since Backupsmore."

"Yep in the flesh, no need to thank me. Now come on," Rick said, grabbing his hand and still relishing in the dumb-struck look stuck on his face. "Let's get you back where you belong."

"Wait! How do I know for sure we're from the same dimension? I've had several close-calls already..."

Rick turned to him and took a deep breath before talking, "We both went to Backupsmore, but I ended up getting expelled not even two weeks into spring semester. I was roommates with you, Simon and your boyfriend Mcgucket."

"Fiddleford wasn't my-"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say man. You and your gang of nerds were always super jealous of me cause I was smarter then all of you combined but none of you ever had the balls to admit it. Professors hated you cause you were this perky little know-it-all who would sit in the front of every class and correct them about pretty much everything. You have no sense of self-preservation and have never used lab-safety in your life. And you only started wearing goggles and shit after got some nasty chemical burns and Mcgucket freaked out on you. One night after a party you were completely shitfaced, you got super mopey and told me all about your brother and your daddy issues."

"I-"

"You totally did, don't you dare even try to deny it!"

"... Yes. But I-"

"And long after I was gone, you and all the nerds graduated and were swimming in grant money. Fidds went to Palo Alto, later he came to work for you. Simon and Betty went to Scandinavia, curating ancient magical relics or whatever. And you went to Gravity Falls, where you ran into a demon from Flatland or whatever. Shit went down. You called your bother. Shit continued to go down and you ended up going through your portal; a complete bullshit design that is so flawed I can't tell the difference between your blue-prints for it and the crayon drawings done by my baby girl, and have been out here ever since. Am I correct?"

"Yes... So it is you?"

"Yeah, it's me you fucking moron." Rick replied, seizing his arm as he went to shoot a portal to earth dimension C-412. He froze when he realized how gross and wet his arm felt. Rick yanked back to see his hand was covered in purple goo, the stuff was spilling out of a wound on his arm. "Did, did those things scratch you?"

"Yes, but I wrapped up the wounds to avoid risking infection." As he talked, goo continued to leak out of the wound through bandage wraps. His face grew dangerously pale.

"You know, Flurpdop venom needs to be washed out of a wound before it reacts with your blood. When it's leaking back out of the wound like this, the stuffs already overpowering your brain and paralyses you."

"Wha-"

Rick quickly grabbed the other before he could collapse on the ground. "Idiot." Rick said, pulling him through the now open portal, and into the warm room of a shack.

Stanley Pines was given no time to prepare of even react when suddenly a portal was opening up in his living room and there was Rick, dragging an unconscious tattered figure behind him.

"... Ta'daaah. Hey, hey Stan, look who I found."

"Rick! Oh my god is that Ford?!"

"Yep, he's temporarily paralyzed at the moment," Rick answered, struggling to move Ford in his limp state. "but if you clean out this cut on his arm and air it out he should be fine in a couple of days, probably. Give me a hand here, your brother weighs like a billion pounds!"

Finding his feet again Stan went over to help, easily able to lift Ford up and place him on the couch. He looked over his still face carefully. "But are you sure it's him? You said there's infinite-"

"It's him alright. Trust me Stan, I knew what to look for. F-Fucking, one of a kind or whatever."

"You... You really did it Rick." Rick could see Stan's eyes getting all misty and ended up taking a few steps back from the other. Rick was never good with shit like this.

"Yeah! Don't get me wrong though Fords are a pain in the ass to find. Did you know there's this planet now with like hundreds of them on it? It's like a beta-Citadel except it's super all-over-the-place and apparently a whole bunch are forming a cult-religion over a dorito or something. W-would of fucking been impossible to search for him in there!"

"Rick? You have no idea what this means to me..."

Rick fired off another portal, still trying to not look at Stan's face too long. "Alright, since that takes care of that, I'll be heading home now."

"Rick?"

"Finish up some prototypes for my new projects, make sure Beth's in bed already. Probably should-"

"Rick."

Gritting his teeth, Rick turned back around.

Stan was looking directly at him, with so much sincerity it took all Rick's willpower not to run through the portal and never look back.

"Thank you... I know between us things never-"

"Don't worry about it." Rick said, feeling trapped on the ground. "Don't- it's fine. You still don't mind if I bring Beth over to visit sometime?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sure Ford needs some time to adjust, talk things over, all that junk. B-but make sure he actually tears that piece of garbage in the basement apart. I-I'm pretty serious about that!"

"Ok, Thanks again Rick."

Rick didn't answer back before he ducked into the portal and was gone.

Stan would take it to his grave. But as soon as Rick was gone, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He was at his brother's side in seconds, wrapping his arms tightly around him and quietly sobbing in relief.

Ford would take it to his grave too but in those moments of being paralyzed, he had still been conscious. And wanted to do nothing more then hug his brother back. That and possibly try and muster up an apology. Four years had already felt like eons to him and Ford didn't even want to imagine what it would of been like to be gone for decades on end...


End file.
